Rebirth
by Shraxxy
Summary: A vision of undeath comes to an elf during the small hours of the night. Drabble. Read and review, please!


Ohai. This is another short piece about my World of Warcraft character, Shraxx. I've written a few things revolving about some of the people I've rped with and most things I have saved would be understood by them, but I wanted to post something here that anyone would be able to enjoy without needing an extensive history of Shraxx's history/lore. Anyway, enjoy! I'd also really appreciate reviews.

* * *

She felt cold. She could sense that her eyes were open, yet she could not see. She tried turning her head from side to side, but the blackness surrounding her seemed to grow even darker. She suddenly felt movement and her hair whipped violently in her face. Blindly moving her arms, she tried to push herself up off the ground - only there was no ground beneath her. Her mouth gaped in foggy, muddled horror as she realized what was happening. The sudden lurching movement, the wind all around her; she was falling. Then, just as soon as it began, it was over. She exhaled with relief and after a moment of stillness, she noticed that she was laying on the ground. She shook her head, this time with confusion as she clambered to her feet. Although her whereabouts had no doubt changed, the fact that she was still unable to see hadn't. She tried to blink, but felt a strange force that kept her from doing so. Panic clenched in her chest as she quickly raised her hands to her face, rubbing at her eyes. Suddenly, her body froze. She rubbed at her eyes again, frantic this time. Instead of feeling a familiar roundness behind her eyelids, she felt emptiness. Her eyes were gone.

_Two distinct and different voices could be heard in the room. One sounded female, while the other was male, though his voice was quite ragged and hers, clear and musical._

_"I do have one question, though." The female's voice paused, apparently changing the subject of whatever it was they had been discussing._

_"Anything." Replied the male, followed by a quiet "clink" noise._

_"This might sound silly, but I suppose I just don't understand." She hesitated again. He remained silent, waiting for her to speak again, "How can you see? You know, since you don't actually have eyes." Her voice rang with sheepish laughter._

_"I can't figure that out, either." He chuckled in response to her, "But I can see you, so I don't like to complain."_

_"I suppose." She mused, and the shifting and creaking of old wood echoed throughout the room, "And how exactly do you see me?" She sounded coy now, her voice lowering in volume. For a few brief moments, all was silent before the male finally answered her._

_"You're beautiful."_

She came to, unaware that consciousness had even left her. This time when she became fully aware, it was not blackness she saw. At first, her vision was blurry, she was only able to see the outlines of what looked to be enormous bricks. But after concentrating for a moment, all became clear and the slight foggy feeling dissapated. Though the room she'd been left in wasn't very bright, she could make out the dull, gray bricks that made up the walls as well as an arched doorway in front of her. She reached her hands back up to the holes in her face where he eyes once were, the lump in her throat returning. She exhaled sharply and slowly rose to her feet, taking in every single inch of the room. Aside from rats and scattered bones, she was alone. Warily, she took a step. Then another, and another until she had crossed the threshold of the arch. One foot in front of the other, she thought to herself as she continued to walk, her legs shaky. It became her mantra. She repeated it over and over as she carefully ascended the staircase that had been revealed upon leaving the room, then another after that. A sigh of relief slipped past her mouth and she ignored that it sounded more hoarse than usual. All she cared about was the brightness all around her, how the ground felt soft below her feet, the natural, gentle breeze that swept past her.

She was outside. It took a moment, but once her "eyes" adjusted to the light - which was not actually incredibly bright on its own, but compared to the room she awoke in, she could have been on the sun - she took her time in looking around the landscape. The ground was green, though the grass was short and appeared almost sickly. There was an abundance of tall evergreen trees, and strangely enough, buildings, most of them seeming old and decrepit. Then, she heard a quiet shuffling sound close to her. Stiffening, she slowly turned, only to be met with a man, one of the Forsaken. She was silent as she looked him over. He was in the late stages of rot, his cheeks hollowed out almost completely and his joints free of any sort of tissue. His head appeared shaven, but it was more likely the lack of a scalp that had to do with his lack of hair. A worn and rotted purple robe hung over his gaunt frame and he carried a simple lantern in his right hand. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but he greeted her first.

"About time you woke up. We were ready to toss you into the fire with the others, but it looks like you made it." His voice was an eerie rumble that chilled her bones.

"Woke up?" She repeated, startled that her voice sounded similar to the man's. The panic returned and with hesitation, she reached up and clenched at her chest, a sharp gasp escaping from her lips as her fingernails dug into her skin. Terrified, she glanced down at herself, spotting not her hand, but that of a monster. Her skin was what appeared to be a faded blue-green, her hands ending with not fingers nor nails, but long, menacing, calcified talons. Frantically, she ran her hands along her body, shuddering with horror as she felt her ribs. A low, ragged sound of disbelief forced its way from her mouth as realization struck her. She whirled around to face the room where she emerged from, her mouth agape as she stared at it. Not only was it simply a dark, ancient building, it was a crypt. A tomb. She was dead.

Shraxx's eyes snapped open and jolted up, her silken sheets slipping off of her and onto the ground below. She quickly glanced around dark room, unable to see much of anything. Her breathing quickened as she stumbled out of her bed. Fear struck her once again as she raised her hands to her face, but was sated immediately when she felt smooth, warm skin. No bones, no abnormally-colored skin. Letting out a slow, deep breath, she rested a hand on her chest, only then allowing her eyes to slide shut once more. She tried to avoid thinking of the dream, it had been much to surreal to have been such, but here she was, alive and breathing. Whatever the case was, she was met with a wave of relief. Moving her hand up to her head, Shraxx sighed and ruffled her ink-like hair as she laid herself down. There, she yanked her blanket off of the floor and draped it around her body. For a while, she remained still, but awake. Although she appeared fast asleep, her mind was racing and kept coming back to the gaunt figure she'd imagined. She wondered if she would end up like that, wondered how it would feel to change. How had **he **felt once he crossed the plane of undeath? Shraxx stiffened slightly and nestled her head closer against the pillows. With the shake of her head, she forced all thoughts of him to the far corner of her mind. Still tense, she lay there until sleep finally welcomed her.


End file.
